phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Toy to the World
|image= |season=1 |production=108B |broadcast=16 |story= |writer=Mike Diederich Bobby Gaylor Chong Lee Martin Olson |storyboards= |ws= |directed=Dan Povenmire Zac Moncrief |us=February 22, 2008 |international= |xd= |toon= }} Har D Har Toy Company's newest best-seller prompts to make a better toy. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to become rich by forcing people to use his tollbooths to get in and out of the Tri-State Area. Episode Summary Candace has just gotten a job at the Har D Har Toy Company store in the mall across from Mr. Slushy Dawg where Jeremy works. Just as she is calling Stacy on her cell phone, come over with their parents and check out the store. They see Candace wearing a Shimmy Jimmy hat, the featured toy in the toy store. Phineas says that they should invent their own toy, giving him an idea of what they should do today. Phineas states that they should create a toy so stupidly simple, so basically bland, so idiotically uncomplicated, that it could do almost anything. They see Perry and this gives them an idea. They create a Perry in-action figure and rush off to the Har D Har Toy Company to show them their new invention. When Ferb tells the boss that it can do nothing, but it can be absolutely anything, the boss says that he likes the idea. However, a man sitting right next to the boss says that it is stupid. The boss presses a button on his desk and the man is replaced by a very optimistic person who says that the idea is brilliant. The boss brings Phineas and Ferb to their factory. Phineas says that the factory looks so boring, and they update it, giving the workers fancy clothes to wear and making the factory much more fun. In a few hours, Perry the in-action figure has gone worldwide. Since Candace works at the Har D Har Toy Store in the mall, she is forced to wear a platypus suit. She hopes that Jeremy won't see her in the ridiculous costume but he does and says she looks nice. The boss shows Phineas and Ferb posters of Perry such as Perry the secret agent and other themes. Phineas says that he's just a platypus. Doofenshmirtz gets caught in one of the Perry boxes and gets shipped off in a boat to a foreign country to spread the word of the in-action figures. Phineas and Ferb see Perry doing his secret agent job but throw him in the trash, thinking that it is just another figure that the workers have designed. The boss asks Phineas and Ferb what toy they want to design next, but Phineas states that they're going home because their mom is making supper. Songs * Shimmy Jimmy. (Instrumental version also heard when Candace attempts to sell a Shimmy Jimmy to Phineas and Ferb.) * Quirky Worky Song * Brick Running Gags The "Too Young" Line J.B.: "Hold on there, aren't you a bit young to be toy designers?" Phineas: "Well... I don't think so." Ferb's Lines * Provides sound effects during his demonstration of the Perry the Inaction Figure. (Thomas Sangster's voice is most recognizable when Ferb is doing the Tango demonstration.) * "Um, that man isn't wearing any clothes." * (responding to Phineas' question, "Now who would buy a brick for a toy?") "It does absolutely nothing." Whatcha doin'? not said in this episode Perry's entrance to his lair Perry goes over a wall of fasteners in the hardware store and pulls on a bag in the display. The display turns around and Perry is in HQ with his hat on his head. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Annex! End Credits Many kids struggle to get the Brick toy after seeing the Brick commercial while Candace has to wear a Brick costume and Jeremy passes by the store and tells Candace at least she isn't wearing a weenie on her head. Over the end logos, Brick is heard. Memorable Quotes Background Information * 16th episode to be produced and was aired as the 16th episode on February 22, 2008. * J.K. Simmons, famous as "J. Jonah Jameson" from the Spider-Man trilogy and "Mac MacGruff" from Juno cameos as the head of the toy company. * Remodelling the factory and updating the employee uniforms is one of the few Big Ideas that is not destroyed by Dr. Doofenshmirtz at the end of the episode. * This is the only episode where Major Monogram calls Agent P "Perry". * Ferb and the secretary are seen wearing three different sets of clothes, while Phineas goes through four. :# Their normal clothes. :# The new elf-like employee uniform. :# Clown outfit (secretary), Sherlock Holmes (Phineas), Dr. John Watson (Ferb) :# Purple "Willy Wonka" suit (Phineas) * During the commercial for Perry the Inaction Figure, sixteen different backgrounds are shown, and the commercial makes note that the backgrounds are not included with the toy. The backgrounds are: :# Purple, pink and green stars. :# A western picture with a cowboy on a horse at the top of a mesa (possible reference to The Magnificent Few). :# A fashion show catwalk (possible reference to Run Away Runway). :# Ice fishing. :# In a room with randomly-shaped rectangles in shades of purple. :# Standing on the sand in the boys' backyard (from Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror). :# A desert scene reminiscent of Arches National Park in Utah. :# Inside someone's room (does not appear to be the boys' room). :# The boys' backyard in front of their tree. :# A field of flowers with a huge rainbow. :# A jungle with a snake in a tree. :# A ski resort (from "S'Winter"). :# A blue background with overlapping blue ovals and the ever-present triangles. :# Mr. Slusher Burger stand in the Danville woods. :# On the surface of the moon (with the ever-present triangles visible on the surface of the moon). :# The United States flag. * Episode description from the original Phineas and Ferbruary 2008 press release: Phineas and Ferb-ruary press release: http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020108.html ::In "Toy to the World," airing Friday, Ferb-ruary 22, Candace gets a job at the mall toy store which inspires Phineas and Ferb to design their own toy - a wooden version of Perry. When a toy company buys their idea, Phineas and Ferb have a great time turning the boring toy factory into a kid-friendly world of toys. The Perry toy becomes a huge hit and now Candace's job is a nightmare: she's forced to wear a Perry costume while the store is over-run with eager customers. Meanwhile Dr. Doofenshmirtz can't bear that Perry is everywhere. Background Information * 16th episode to be produced and was aired as the 16th episode on February 22, 2008. * J.K. Simmons, famous as "J. Jonah Jameson" from the Spider-Man trilogy and "Mac MacGruff" from Juno cameos as the head of the toy company. * Remodelling the factory and updating the employee uniforms is one of the few Big Ideas that is not destroyed by Dr. Doofenshmirtz at the end of the episode. * This is the only episode where Major Monogram calls Agent P "Perry". * Ferb and the secretary are seen wearing three different sets of clothes, while Phineas goes through four. :# Their normal clothes. :# The new elf-like employee uniform. :# Clown outfit (secretary), Sherlock Holmes (Phineas), Dr. John Watson (Ferb) :# Purple "Willy Wonka" suit (Phineas) * During the commercial for Perry the Inaction Figure, sixteen different backgrounds are shown, and the commercial makes note that the backgrounds are not included with the toy. The backgrounds are: :# Purple, pink and green stars. :# A western picture with a cowboy on a horse at the top of a mesa (possible reference to The Magnificent Few). :# A fashion show catwalk (possible reference to Run Away Runway). :# Ice fishing. :# In a room with randomly-shaped rectangles in shades of purple. :# Standing on the sand in the boys' backyard (from Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror). :# A desert scene reminiscent of Arches National Park in Utah. :# Inside someone's room (does not appear to be the boys' room). :# The boys' backyard in front of their tree. :# A field of flowers with a huge rainbow. :# A jungle with a snake in a tree. :# A ski resort (from "S'Winter"). :# A blue background with overlapping blue ovals and the ever-present triangles. :# Mr. Slusher Burger stand in the Danville woods. :# On the surface of the moon (with the ever-present triangles visible on the surface of the moon). :# The United States flag. * Episode description from the original Phineas and Ferbruary 2008 press release: Phineas and Ferb-ruary press release: http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020108.html ::In "Toy to the World," airing Friday, Ferb-ruary 22, Candace gets a job at the mall toy store which inspires Phineas and Ferb to design their own toy - a wooden version of Perry. When a toy company buys their idea, Phineas and Ferb have a great time turning the boring toy factory into a kid-friendly world of toys. The Perry toy becomes a huge hit and now Candace's job is a nightmare: she's forced to wear a Perry costume while the store is over-run with eager customers. Meanwhile Dr. Doofenshmirtz can't bear that Perry is everywhere. Allusions * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory: The purple suit that Phineas wears, the chocolate river and the Ba-dink-a-dinks are references to the book. The purple suit is a closer match to the suit worn by Gene Wilder in "Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory", rather than the maroon suit worn by Johnny Depp in "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory". * Joy to the World: The episode title is a reference to the song. * The Ren & Stimpy Show: The advertising of a brick as a children's toy is similar to the popular toy "Log" from this show. * The Emperor's New Clothes: Ferb's comment about the CEO's lack of clothes. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Candace during her allergy attack*.Piper's Picks TV #031 * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet* * Bobby Gaylor as Buford* * J.K. Simmons as J.B.* * Alec Holden as Django * Additional voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Eileen Galindo, Bobby Gaylor, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Mitchel Musso, Richard O'Brien, Maulik Pancholy, Dan Povenmire, J.K. Simmons, Ariel Winter :: * designates a character that did not appear in this episode References Category:Episodes